Between Love and Death
by stars member
Summary: Based on my Zelda Role Plays, Misty is on a quest to stop evil from taking over Hyrule. But will her love for Rasheed last long? Or will her alter ego who is a Demon Goddess kill him?
1. Default Chapter

Between Love and Death  
By Patricia Patterson  
  
Introduction: This story is a follow up to a Zelda Role Play that I have always been doing. It is about a girl name Misty, whom she learns that her mother is Nayru the Goddess of Love and Wisdom. It has been over four years and she has grown to be quite a woman, but many things have been happening to her. Too many people are after her. To kill her or to love her, she is trapped between those things. Her best friend, whom she has known for years has stuck by her and guided her. And her one true love who she has known for a short time. May they be together or will the separate forever and die in this story? Read this story and find out the fate of this young girl and her two friends.  
To make the description of Misty easy to figure out I will give you her physical description. First off she has long brown hair that goes down to her waist. She has Fangs and Claws though she wasn't born with them. She has one blue eye and one red eye. If you have played the game BloodRayne or Soul Calibur 2 then you should notice some stuff in here that are bits and pieces from those two games. Misty's outfit is the same as Taki's 3rd costume in SC2. By the rating of this story, I say its PG-13 because of the casual swearing, and bloody violence.  
  
Chapter one: The Riddle  
  
It was a warm day out in the Lost Woods. All quiet, peaceful, but not where Misty was. She was deep in the forest where it was dark. No light at all, vampire and demons live in these parts. And they live on fresh meat, human meat to be exact.  
"Master, I don't think we should come here anymore. The more we come here, the more the demons here want your flesh," said her sword of Light. Her sword of Light is her main sword, which can become any weapon she desires. Her other weapons are the Sword of Wisdom and Sword of Fear, which are hooked to her wrists (like in BloodRayne the game. See told you!)  
"Chill out. I will be fine, if you haven't noticed; I haven't lost a single battle. And I am always careful," Misty said.  
"If you say so master," said her sword. She continued to walk, deeper and deeper. Eyes hidden in the shadows, watching her every move. Bones scattered about. Perhaps from their fallen prey. Though this did not make Misty change her mind and turn back. She had very little light and her only light source was from her locket. It shined a golden color, with a small spiritual stone of water in it.  
"Master, please can't we just turn back and leave?" asked her sword of Light.  
"Once again, the answer is no. I can take care of things on my own," But as she said that, a demon jumped in front of her. Saliva dripped out of its mouth. It bared its sharp fangs and slowly moved towards her. Misty just grinned; she drew her sword of Light and got in a ready position.  
"Well well, what a surprise. Didn't think I would ever see you again. Neran" she said with a grin.  
"Cocky as usual. Time to get you back for what you have done to me," growled the demon.  
"Hmph, wasn't MY fault you lost you one eye because of me," she said innocently.  
"Don't push it. Time to die!" shouted the demon.  
"Bring it on," The demon let out a roar of fury and charged at her. Misty jumped in the air and slashed him. He let out a cry of pain but then slashed at her with its claws. It ripped her sleeve but she recovered.  
"Baquinhizen!" she chanted. Flames covered her sword, she charged at him and slashed him multiple times until he was nothing but ash. The wind blew it away and she spat on the ground.  
"What a waste of magic," she said.  
"Master, what should we do now?" asked her sword. She withdrew her sword and stood there.  
"I don't know, turn back maybe. So far we haven't gotten anywhere," she said.  
"That's because you have walked into a maze," echoed a voice.  
"That's nice to know, Saya," she said. Behind her a figure had appeared. Her name is Saya. Misty's long time best friend and guide.  
"Hehe, didn't take you long to figure out it was me. But I'm disappointed that you didn't notice that I have been following you here," said Saya.  
"Well I have to say, you are good at keeping a low profile," Misty said.  
"So what are you doing here?" Saya asked.  
"Oh just taking a stroll in the Forest," she said.  
"Well are you doing any thing other then that?" asked Saya.  
"No, why?"  
"Because well, I have something really important to tell you. But not here, follow me" she said and she disappeared. Misty teleported to where Saya went. They then both appeared over the Gerundo Falls.  
"So what's so important that you wanted to tell me?" Misty asked.  
"Well you know the Goddess of Fear right?" asked Saya  
"Yeah, we went to her Shrine. That's how I got the sword of Fear," she said  
"Well I still can't figure out that riddle. But we do know that she is still pissed because your mother along with the two other goddesses killed her husband and child. Then stripped her of her powers as goddess,"  
"Well yeah, but I still don't know why she gave me her sword. I mean shouldn't she be mad at me to? I'm the heir of Nayru here!"  
"Yes, well she seems to have forgiven you. But I need to tell you the riddle. Maybe you can figure it out," Saya said.  
"Ok," she said.  
"But I have to warn you. Now that you have two swords of the goddesses, you will be hunted, but this is all I know from the riddle, we have to go to each of the shrines and collect both the weapons and artifacts. Since you have both items from two shrines, we need to go to the other shrines," Saya said.  
"So we have to go to Din and Farore's shrines. Well do you know where they are?" she asked.  
"Well..."  
"You don't know where the shrines are," she interrupted.  
"Now that you put it that way, no. I don't know where the other shrines are," Saya said.  
"Great now what?" she asked.  
"Well I suggest we go to the temple of Time," Saya said.  
"What for?" she asked.  
"Just come," she said and disappeared again. Misty sighed and teleported to the temple. When she arrived she saw Saya standing in front of the pedestal. Though the door of time is closed, but that's not why they came here. Misty walked up to her. Her footsteps echoed in the temple.  
"So why are we here?" Misty asked again.  
"Well we just came here just so people wont hear us. But anyway, you already have you mother's artifact, which are the harp and both the swords from Nayru and Lilac. But you don't have the artifact of Lilac, so we first have to go back to the shrine of the Goddess of Fear," Saya said.  
"Alright then. This shouldn't be that hard," she said while cracking her knuckles.  
"Umm you remember that chamber I told you about?"  
"Yeah what about it?"  
"Well we have to go there. And lets just say, its as scary as Hell," Saya said.  
"Well it shouldn't be that bad,"  
"Trust me, it will be all out hell when we go in that chamber. It will be tough getting there. So don't let your guard down," Saya said.  
"Don't worry, lets just go there before I lose my fighting spirit!" she said. They then both teleported once again. Deep in the forest, they were back at the shrine.  
"Follow me, and stay close," Saya said. Misty didn't say anything and just followed. The blood was flowing from the fountains. Statues covered in moss and vines. They passed the giant statue of the goddess and walked down a narrow hall behind it. Misty brushed away the cobwebs that got in her way.  
"Man..." she began but coughed.  
"It's going to get much worse as we move on," Saya said.  
"Yay," she said sarcastically. Deeper and deeper they went. They were then in a open area with three tunnels to choose from.  
"Which way?" asked Misty.  
"You have the sword of Fear, use it to lead us," Saya said. Misty glared at the sword of Fear hooked to her right wrist. Its one red eye was glaring back up at her. The sword then started to glow to where they were suppose to go. Misty then led the way. After walking through that tunnel they were in the chamber. At the end was the artifact.  
'Too easy," Misty said.  
"Could be a trap though. So be careful," Saya said. Misty walked towards the chest. They didn't notice that there was a pair of eyes following them. Misty grabbed the artifact and showed it to Saya.  
"Ah, it's a black dragon jewel. Combined it with you sword of Fear and see what happens," Saya said. Misty nods and the jewel fuses with the sword of Fear. A picture of a small dragon was shown above the red eye.  
"Wonder what it will do to my sword," she said. She then turned her head to the side.  
"So you hear it too," Saya said.  
"Lets get it on," she said, drawing her sword of light. A dozen of vampires came out from hiding.  
"Be careful, these are the kinds that wont die from magic, but also don't get hit," said Saya.  
"Yeah I know," Misty said. All the vampires growled and hissed, but Saya and Misty just kept their ground. The hoard of vampires lunged at them all at once. Misty lunged at them with full force and slashed them. It had little effect, and with that, they smacked her away. Saya's eyes started to glow and she went and attacked the ones close to her. Misty back flipped to the ground.  
"Damn they're strong," she said.  
"Keep your guard up Misty!" shouted Saya. Misty charged at them again, her eyes started to glow a blood red color. She slashed one in half and slashed another. Mean while Saya, was getting her blood lust ready. Her vampire wings stretched out and she took flight. She continued to fight. But as she did that, blood flew everywhere. And I mean everywhere. Some of it hit Misty, causing her to glare at Saya a bit. But she just continued to fight; Misty slashed the vampires till they fell. One slashed her, blood dripped from the wound.  
"Damn you!" she shouts and she slashed it to bits. More blood dripped form the wound, but it didn't bother her much.  
"Misty!" shouted Saya "You have to finish them off quickly!"  
"Think I haven't tried that already?" Misty shouts back. So far they wiped out half of them. Only six remained. Misty lunged at the three continued to slash like crazy. One of the vampires slashed away her sword of light. It went flying to the side, she glared at them and took out her sword of wisdom and sword of Fear.  
"Ok, now you just pissed me off," Saya said in the distance. Without Misty knowing, her sword of Fear started to glow. The dragon picture on it moved, Misty charged and killed all three in one slash.  
"So this is what the artifact does," she said. She withdrew her swords and picked up her sword of Light. She then watched Saya fight. She didn't jump in and help because she knew that Saya could take care of herself. Soon enough Saya did defeat the vampires, and had a little snack herself. She walked over to Misty,  
"So, we got the artifact, so lets get a move on it," she said.  
"Right," Misty said. The walked out of the chamber and back through the narrow hall. They were then back outside. But were ambushed by more vampires. This time there were more then twelve...  
"Damn, they must really want us dead," Misty said; gripping her sword of light.  
"Well lets kill them all and get out of here," Saya said; drawing her sword of darkness. All the vampires that were around them, started to attack them all at once. They fought back, but were out numbered.  
"Saya, I say we make a break for it while we are still in ONE piece," Misty said while batting back the vampires.  
"We could do that, if you want to be hunted by these things forever. These guys won't let us get away that easy," she replied.  
"Now you're telling me this?" she asked.  
"Less talking, more fighting," Saya said. Misty and Saya both charged at the vampires, Misty however was getting beaten badly. Saya, she was use to getting hurt and killed, so it didn't matter to her. A bunch of vampires ganged up on Misty and slashed from random directions. She soon fell; blood was dripping running out from her wounds.  
"MISTY!" cried Saya. Soon enough a figure moving at a fast speed; slashing the vampires as it went. They all fell. And in only a few seconds, all of them fell.  
"What the," Saya said. She looked around and saw all of them dead. She ran to Misty,  
"Don't die on me girl, you're the only friend I got," she whispered.  
"Only friend? What about me?" asked the figure. He stepped out of the shadows. He was garbed in all white, he has long white hair and eyes as green as the sea. He has two swords that form an X on his back, though it covers a symbol that shows he is an element.  
"R-Rasheed?"  
"Don't tell me you two forgot about me already," he said.  
"Yeah right, baka," she said with a laugh. He walked up to them and bent down. He took out a potion and gave to Misty. Soon enough all her wounds were healed. She opened her eyes and looked at them, and gasped.  
"Rasheed?" she asked.  
"Hey there," he said. Tears ran down her cheeks and she hugged him.  
"You're back," she whispered. Rasheed held her tightly in his arms. And whispered in her ear,  
"I have been thinking of you every day..." 


	2. Reunion

Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
Saya looked at them as they held each other and smiled.  
"I'll leave you two alone," she said softly. She got up and walked around a bit. Misty pulled away and looked in his eyes.  
"You left me for over a year. Where have you been?" she asked. Rasheed laughed a bit and placed his hand on her cheek.  
"I'm sorry to leave you. But I had a reason," he said.  
"What happened?" she asked; worried.  
"You remember Vladimir? Well, he died. The heir of Farore," he said.  
  
Tears started to run down her cheeks again.  
"No...No it can't be!" she cried. He held her again and tried to calm her down.  
"Don't cry, he died an honorable death," he said.  
"But he can't be dead!" she said to him "But how?"  
"Its hard to say. I found him, dead. Out in the desert. But he had some unusual battle wounds. But all I know is, he was a really good man. He wouldn't like it if he saw you crying like this," he said softly. Saya interrupted them,  
"I hope this isn't the bad time, but we must hurry and get to the other shrines," she said.  
"Shrines? What shrines are you two talking about?" he asked.  
"Long story, but we can explain on the way, once you lead us to Din's shrine," Misty said. Rasheed looked at them with a confused look, but then nods in approval.  
"Alright then. First lets go to the field," Saya said. Misty nods and follows. Rasheed follows behind Misty.  
"So why are you two going to each of the goddesses shrines?" he finally asked. Misty didn't say anything. Saya sighed and spoke,  
"Well I guess I can tell you know. But I'll make it as short as possible," she said. She then started to explain to him about the riddles, what happened to Misty, and so on. It only took her an hour to tell him everything that has happened but he just nods,  
"So an evil spirit has over taken Misty, and you are going to the shrines to solve a riddle. Well I can live with that," Rasheed said. It didn't take too long to get to Hyrule field, Saya stopped as soon as we got out and turned to them.  
"Well Rasheed, you lead the way to the next shrine," she said.  
"Ok but it will require us to go to Death Mountain. It is somewhere in the crater. But much deeper," he said.  
"No lava or fire can hurt us. No matter what, even if it is much deeper then the Fire Temple," Misty said. Rasheed smiles at her,  
"You haven't changed a bit Misty, always fired up and ready to take the challenge head on," he said.  
"Oh and as if that's a bad thing?" she said with a grin. Saya smiled,  
"Are we going or are you two going to..."  
"Saya shhh!" Misty said blushing.  
"All right, lets go," Rasheed said with a laugh.  
"I say we teleport, that way we can get there faster," Misty said.  
"Aww come on, hun, lets just walk there. Lets just go on a nice hike and enjoy ourselves," Rasheed insisted.  
"Oh, all right," she said.  
"Why don't I lead till we get there," Saya said. Before they could say anything, she already started to walk ahead of them.  
"Saya wait up!" Misty said. But Rasheed grabbed her by the shoulder.  
"Like she said, she'll lead and we'll stay behind," he said.  
"Come on lets go," Misty said. Together all three of them walked the long way to the village, which is at the foot of the mountains. That village, so peaceful in its ways, but also holds many secrets such as to the graveyard that is behind the village. This village is called Kakariko Village. All three of them crossed the bridge and walked up the two sets of stairs. There they reached the gate to the village. Misty looked around and smiled,  
"This place hasn't changed a whole lot. More shops but that's it," she said.  
"Things haven't changed in Hyrule, everything the same," Saya said.  
"It's a wonder on how long we haven't been here," she said to Saya. All three laughed and they continued on to Death Mountain trail. They passed by a guard, whom was "guarding" the gate to the trail. He let us go by, but never let kids through. Death Mt. Was pretty active lately, there was always a sudden rumbles once a while.  
"I have a bad feeling about this. What if the volcano erupts?" Misty asked  
"Well we should be fine. Once we get passed the big trail and climb the cliff, we will be at the entrance to the crater.  
"Right," Misty said. She then started to walk a bit but then felt another rumble. Boulders rolled down the pathway. And this IS normal. It always happened, but it was such a head ach to get to where you wanted to go. At the end of one trail, was Dodongo Cavern, where the gorons, get their food. The gorons are peaceful people. They have a city at the end of the trail, thus they are the protectors of the mountains. They got to the top and walked to the edge, thus they climbed the rest of the way. Until they got to the cliff where they are about half way there.  
"Ugh, how far until we get there?" Misty asked.  
"Just have to follow this trail to that big cliff in the distance, then we are at the entrance of the crater," Saya said. They continued to walk, the ground rumbled again but this time it was much more stronger then usual. Without warning, the volcano erupted. Flaming rocks came flying to them.  
"RUN!" cried Rasheed. All three of them started to run as fast as they could. Saya batted some of the rocks with a water spell.  
"Damn, I don't think we are going to make it!" Misty cried. She fired some water spells too, but there were too many of them.  
"Lets focus on the running then the spell casting guys," Rasheed said. He grabbed their arms and ran. Faster and faster they went. They jumped out of the way and slammed against the cliff wall. The rocks didn't hit them, for they were out of range. Misty breathed hard.  
"It's going to be rocky going back down," she said.  
"Well it wont be to soon neither," Saya said. She got up and help the two of them up.  
"Come on, lets get a move on," Saya said. She then started to climb the cliff.  
"Well what are you two waiting for? Lets go!" she shouted to them. Misty nods and starts to climb. Rasheed followed behind them. Misty grabbed a rock and pulled up and looked above her, her face froze and she screamed. A Skullwalltula was right in her face.  
"Misty what's wrong?" asked Rasheed.  
"SPIDER!" she cried. Rasheed fired a small fire spell (and I mean small) at the Skullwalltula, causing it to burn and fall to the ground. He climbed up next to her and had a sly grin on his face. Misty made a face at him.  
"That wasn't funny, so you better not laugh," she said.  
"Whatever you say," he said. She scolds at him and climbed ahead of him. Saya got to the top and waited for them. Misty grabbed the edge and pulled her self up. She then helps Rasheed up and they got to their feet.  
"Well we're here," Misty said.  
"That cave will lead us to the cave, so lets get a move on," Rasheed said. All three of them walked in the cave and appeared in the crater. Lava flowed from every direction. Below them was the entrance to the Fire Temple and on the other side is a passageway to the Shrine. Misty looked around and saw very little land for them to get there. There was another cliff, but it required them to climb above the flowing hot lava.  
"So, how the hell do we get over there without falling in?" Misty asked.  
"Well we could climb our way over there..." Rasheed said.  
"Hell no! I say we teleport there," Saya said.  
"We could do that, but you see there is a problem," he said.  
"And what's that?" she asked.  
"Fire demons are surrounding us," he said.  
"What?" Saya asked. Both Misty and Saya looked around and saw thousands of fire demons surrounding them. There was no way of getting to the shrine, unless they kill all of them.  
"Water and Ice spells should work," Misty said.  
"Lets just get it over with!" Saya said. She then started to fire water blasts at them demons. The other reacted and an all out battle had started. Misty fired as many ice and water spells as she can. Rasheed, being the master of ice, he had already killed half of them.  
"Woohoo!" cried Saya "Go Rasheed!" But with out warning more fire demons came out of the lava.  
"Damn it! When will this end?" Misty cried.  
"If you haven't noticed, the shrine is glowing. It must have summoned the demons in order to keep people away from the shrine," Rasheed said.  
"Oh yay, so the only way to stop this is when we get to the shrine and take the artifact?" Misty asked.  
"Guess so," Saya shouted in the distance. Her eyes then changed to red. Her eyes change every so often, it basically shows her mood. And right now you can say her blood lust just went up. She continued to fire water blasts, trying to hold them off.  
"You guys go to the shrine, I'll hold them off!" Saya shouts.  
"There's to many. Rasheed, you stay here and help her out. I'll go ahead and get the artifact!" Misty shouts back.  
"Misty no! It's too dangerous. I'll go and you stay," Rasheed said. But it was too late. Misty had already run to the shrine. She began to climb the cliffs to the shrine.  
"Rasheed, make sure the demons don't come near here!" Saya shouted. Rasheed looked at them demons and back at Misty. He then started to fire a water spell at the demons to keep them away from Misty. Misty looked down at the lava, sweat dropped and she was breathing hard. She was about half way there to the next platform. But without warning lava streams shot out and went for her.  
  
"MISTY!" Rasheed shouts. He then started to run for her. The lava stream went away and barely missed her. She was a bit burned but was ok. She then continued to go for the next platform.  
"Misty stop! The next time you wont be so lucky!" cried Rasheed. He then started to follow her. A section of the cliff had collapsed. Leaving a huge gap between her and him. Misty looked back at Rasheed.  
"Keep going to that platform!" he shouts to her. She nods and goes for the platform. Soon that part of the cliff fell.  
"MISTY!" Misty was hanging on the edge of the platform. Barely hanging on. Since it was hot, she has been sweating. And her hands were sweaty so she began to slip. Rasheed then lunged to the other cliff. He made his was to her, he grasped the end of the platform and pulled himself up. He then ran to Misty and grabbed her hand before she fell. He pulled her up and over. He was still holding on to her. Misty opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled down at her, she then grinned.  
"So what took you so long?" she asked.  
"Hey, at least I saved you from sudden death," he said with a sly grin on his face. She smiled back at him.  
"Get off my sister you ape," said a voice. It echoed in the darkness.  
"What? Who's there?" she asked. Both of them got up. Rasheed drew his sword.  
"Who the hells out there?" he asked. A figure came out of the darkness. He has long straight blond hair in a ponytail. He was thin and about the same height as both Misty and Rasheed. He had sharp piercing black eyes that looked deep into their eyes.  
"I said, lay off my sister," he said.  
"Sister?" Rasheed asked. He looked at Misty for an answer but she didn't say anything.  
"Who the hell are you?" she asked.  
"I'm so disappointed in you, you're my sister and should know," he said.  
"Look I have no idea what the hell you are talking about but you better tell us your name!" Rasheed said.  
"If you wish to know my name, my name is Tokiya Mikagami" Fire and lava streams shot out from the ground; his face glowed as they shot out. Both Rasheed and Misty froze, but in her mind she said this,  
"Who is this guy? And why does he think I'm his sister?" 


	3. The Rougue Fighter

Chapter 3: The Rougue Fighter  
  
Rasheed gritted his teeth at this guy. He had his twin swords out and got in a fighting stance.  
"Misty, you go to the shrine. I'll take care of this guy," he said.  
"But..."  
"No buts, just go. I'll be fine," he said. Misty nods and heads for the next cliff and starts to climb.  
"You honestly think you can beat me?" said Mikagami.  
"I know I can beat you, I am the heir of Din. The goddess of fire," Rasheed said.  
"You don't look like a god. You aren't even worthy of being a god," Mikagami said.  
"You shut up!" Rasheed shouts "I am not going to let some guy go and talk to me like that, so prepare to fight!" Mikagami grinned and took out a bottle of water. He poured it on his hand and a sword formed.  
"Lets go," Mikagami said. Rasheed then charged at him and the fought. Meanwhile Misty was about half way there to the shrine. She looked back at the sound of swords clashing together. She then turned and continued to climb. Saya was starting to slow down a bit, but continued to fight. There was about one hundred fire demons left. She took out her sword of darkness and fought. For every swing Rasheed made, Mikagami was able to dodge with ease.  
"You call your self a god? You can't even hit me!" Mikagami said. That made Rasheed mad, his hair started to change to a golden color. He then transformed.  
"You think that's going to scare me?" Mikagami said with a laugh. "You know, your not an ape. I promote you to a chimp!"  
"Shut up, you bastard!" Rasheed cried. They then continued to fight. Rasheed was able to hit Mikagami, causing him to get much serious.  
"I wont let you win," Mikagami said.  
"That's ok, because I'm not going to lose," Rasheed said with a grin. Mikagami then disappeared.  
"Wha...Where did he go?" He then appeared right behind him and slashed him multiple times. Rasheed stumbled forward and turned to lunge at him. Mikagami dodged and tripped him. Rasheed almost fell into the hot lava, but back flipped out of the way.  
"I am not going to let you get with MY sister like that," Mikagami said.  
"First of all she and I in love. Second if you are her brother, at least he would approve of our love," Rasheed said.  
"Of course I would approve of her love, but why have her be with a chimp?" Mikagami asked. That made Rasheed even angrier. He then charged at full speed and attacked him head on. Striking him every chance he gets. Mikagami of course was dodging all his attacks, till he got hit in the face, which caused him to fall backwards. Rasheed jumped back and got in a ready stance. Mikagami slowly got up, and he was seriously pissed.  
"No one...No one ever hits me in the face, not even a chimp like you!"  
"There's a first time for everything," Rasheed said. With this both of them continued to fight. Meanwhile Misty got to the platform and ran to the shrine. It was off at the end of huge platform. As she ran some fire ghouls appeared. She stopped and drew her two wrist swords. She then began to fight her own battles, while Saya had to finish off the fire demons at the entrance. Saya already finished with her battle, teleported next to Rasheed. She then got in a fighting stance to help him,  
"Saya, go and help Misty. I have a feeling she would be needing it," Rasheed said. Saya looked at him and Mikagami for a while,  
"What are you waiting for? GO!" Saya nods and heads for Misty. Rasheed turns around and looks at Mikagami,  
"Now, where were we?" he said "Ah yes, I was just about to kick your ass"  
"At the rate you're going, you're not even close to kicking my butt," he said. They then continued to fight again. Saya finally reached Misty,  
"Hang on girl! Use water spells at all costs!" shouts Saya.  
"Think I haven't tried that? Every time I do that, two take its place!" she shouts.  
"Well I'm here, so don't freak!"  
"Yeah yeah, just help me out here!" Misty said. She blocked the fire ghoul's attacks and tried to grab it with her harpoon, which was hidden on her left wrist. It was connected to a chain so it could snap back. She managed to grab one, but it managed to get away.  
"Damn," she muttered. Both Saya and Misty fought to get to the shrine. While Rasheed and Mikagami were fighting on the other side.  
"I have no time for this. I have some important business to take care of," Rasheed said.  
"Oh really," said Mikagami.  
"REALLY!" he shouts and he goes to slash him again. Mikagami backed up while blocking all his attacks. But what he doesn't know it that he was backing up to the edge of the cliff. Rasheed then jumped and dashed, he then tackled him and they both fell, into the lava.  
"RASHEED!" cried Misty. She had saw what had happened in the distance. Both men falling, into the lava. Saya then teleported and was falling next to them. She grabbed Rasheed and teleported him to safety. Leaving Mikagami to his doom.  
"Rasheed, are you crazy?" you could have killed yourself while trying to get rid of that guy!" shouted Saya.  
"It was a risk I was willing to take, that guy was crazy," he said.  
"Yeah, well Misty wont be too happy with this. Speaking of which we both need to get to the other side again and meet up with her," she said.  
"Right," he said. Both started to walk but were blocked by a force field  
"What is this?" Rasheed said. He then began to punch the force field.  
"Some how that shrine is keeping us away from it, meaning Misty is left alone with who knows what!" Saya said. She too tried to break it open, but failed. Both started to try and break it.  
"MISTY!" cried Rasheed. Misty continued to battle the fire ghouls as she raced to the shrine.  
"Damn these things..." she muttered. She then continued to fire a combination of water spells and sword slashes.  
"When will this all end?" she said to herself  
"When you get that artifact in the shrine," said her harpoon (sword of light)  
"I know that, but can you at least turn back into a sword? I know you can become a different weapon when I want you to, but can you turn back to a sword?'  
"Unfortunately I can't. For some reason I'm stuck like this," said her sword of light  
"Great now what?" Misty asked.  
"Run into the shrine, you will be safe there, plus the fire ghouls can't get in there," said her sword of light. Misty nods and runs into the shrine. Dodging the ghouls on the way. She then slid into the shrine.  
"Whoa...This is some shrine," 


	4. Din's Fire

Chapter 4: Din's Fire  
  
Everything was ruby red. And stood in the very back was a huge statue of Din. And all around was smaller statues of her, with fire in her hands. Red water flowed from the fountains. Fire in the background. She started to slowly walk to the huge statue.  
"Master, this place is utterly similar to the other shrines we have been to. Except every thing is made of fire," said her sword of light. Misty nods and continues up to the big statue. She walked up the ruby stoned staircase. As she does, flames burst from the rail side. It was normal, though it seemed to startle Misty a bit. She made it to the statue and examined it. It had writing on it, saying that there are four rooms in this shrine. Each with four different seasons in them. She must collect each of them with a special item. With that, she can control the seasons.  
"Sounds like my magic harp. It can control the ages from Past to Present to Future," misty said.  
"Well I wonder what you can do with controlling seasons," said her sword of Light. There was a sudden rumble. The huge statue started to glow. Misty backed away cautiously. The statue started to glow and something appeared in her hands. It was a long rod called the Rod of Seasons. It had four holes where something could be fitted in them. Misty took it and looked at it.  
"This must be the special item it was talking about. Now to find these four rooms that has each of the seasons," Misty said. A Door on the right then opened. She looked at the side, and then looked around before going in.  
"Well let's go in already!" said her sword.  
"Yeah yeah, I know," she said. She looked up and saw a symbol. She tilted her head but just walked in the chamber. Cold air sweaped in. She felt started to shiver and saw some snow flakes.  
"It's...Snowing," she muttered.  
"This must be where you can get your first season spell," said her sword.  
"Winter spell that is," she said. Her hands went numb, and her teeth chattered in her mouth. She started to slowly walk to the end of the chamber. Up ahead was another fountain with a statue of the Winter Guardian. She walked up to it and she heard a voice.  
"Thou who owns the Rod of Seasons can have the spirit power of winter,"  
"Master, I think its talking about that staff thing you just got. Hold it up in the air and see what happens," said her sword of Light. Misty nods and holds out the Rod of Seasons. A swift current of cold air circled around her. The statue of the Winter Guardian started to glow. A mark appeared in one of the holes in the rod and then formed a stone symbol on it. The current went away and Misty opened her eyes. She looked at the symbol in one of the four holes in the rod.  
"This must be the new spell. You should be able to change the season to winter," said her sword of Light. The statue began to move. Another chamber appeared, and a symbol appeared above the door.  
"Bet this leads to another Season chamber," said her sword.  
"Well lets go to the next one, because I'm freezing by ass here," Misty said. She then ran in the next chamber and soon it started to get a bit warm. She found herself in the Spring room.  
"Warm..." she said.  
"Focus master, we have to get to the end of the chamber and get the next spell," said her sword. Meanwhile Saya and Rasheed were still fighting against the force field.  
"Damn, we have to get through!" said Rasheed.  
"Hey Rash, don't worry. Misty can take care of herself...But I do want to know what is taking her so long to get the artifact," Saya said.  
"That's what I'm saying, what if she is in trouble!" Rasheed shouts. He then began to bang on the force field. His knuckles all bloody from punching the field so hard. Back in the shrine Misty walked up to the statue. It to spoke,  
"Thou have the spell of winter. Thou will now receive the spell of spring," Another gust of wind circled around her. And another stone symbol appeared in another hole of the Rod of Seasons. It was the symbol of spring. After that another chamber opened, and a symbol appeared above the door. Misty ran through and was in the Chamber of Summer. It was utterly hot. Misty started to sweat a bit due to the fact she wasn't use to this kind of temperature.  
"Hurry master, run to the next fountain!" said her sword.  
"I know, I know," she said. She then ran to the next. Once again the statue spoke and she then received the spell of summer. She ran to the final room, which was the Chamber of Autumn. She ran to the chamber and got the final spell.  
"Finally...Now lets get out of here," she said. There was another rumble and all of a sudden the chamber doors were closing.  
"Master hurry!" cried her sword. Misty sprinted threw each chamber. She got to the Chamber of Winter and barely made it out. She slid threw the small opening and tumbled down the big staircase. She was then back out in the main room. She stood up and started to head back to the entrance. She grabbed the door but then pulled back.  
"Master, what's wrong?"  
"The damn door burned me," Misty cried. She shook her hand and blew on it.  
"Well we have to find away to get it open," said her sword. Misty then casted an ice spell at the doorknob, hoping it will cool it down. She then tried to grab it again but was burned once again.  
"Damn, what should I do know?" she asked.  
"Maybe you can try the Rod of Seasons," said her sword.  
"What?"  
"Try to use the winter spell. It may make this place freezing cold,"  
"All right, if you say so," Misty took out the rod of seasons and casted the winter spell. All of a sudden a cold winter breeze came in. The flames that were on the statues turned to blue fire and everything froze. Snowflakes fell. Misty put away the rod and tried to open the door. It didn't burn her but the door was stuck.  
"Oh good lord!" she cried. She casted a fire spell and un froze the door. She managed to get out of the shrine. She ran out of the shrine and was back in the crater. She looked around and ran to the cliff and began to climb back. But what she didn't expect was that she was being watched. The force field went away and Saya and Rasheed were free.  
"Misty!" he cried. He started to run to her but a dragon cut him off. Misty stopped and just hanged there. The dragon flew up in the air and landed in the center of the crater.  
"Volvagia...The fire dragon," Saya said "Misty you stay where you are!" Rasheed looked at the dragon and back at Misty. He drew his swords,  
"Misty you go find a way back to this side, I'll take care of the dragon," he said. Misty drew her two wrist swords.  
"No way, I'm going to help you!" she shouts. She then jumped, pillar to pillar to the center. Saya also drew her sword and went after the dragon. All three attacked the dragon head on. They were on a raised platform, lava all around them. And on that platform was a series of holes with lava in them. The large dragon fell in the poll and hide there.  
"Anyone up for whack-a-dragon?" Misty said. She then ran to where she thought the dragon would be. When in reality the dragon was in the hole behind her. It appeared and slashed at her with its claws. The scratch on her back was burning; it glowed as bright as fire and blood dripped from the wound. Rasheed then ran to the dragon and slashed it multiple times with his swords. The dragon got hit and retreat back in the hole. It then erupted from the hole and circled them boulders covered in flames fell from the sky. Misty dodged them all and fired and ice spell at the dragon, causing it to fall back in one of the holes.  
"Damn, there's just no end to this," Saya said. She ran to the center and casted a powerful dark spell. It surged through the holes and pulled out the dragon. Her eyes glowed black and she crushed the dragon with ease. She grinned,  
"Well that's over," but as she said that the lava started to rise. The volcano was about to erupt. The platform started to rise quickly to the top.  
"SAYA WHAT NOW?" Misty cried. But was cut off by lava shooting up.  
"MISTY!" cried Rasheed. By then, the volcano erupted and Saya, Misty, and Rasheed weren't seen at all., All that was left was the platform they were on. It crumbled in the air. Misty woke up in a random area. She was somewhere on the base of the mountain. All there was was forest and a cave. She got up but fell. The wound on her back was very deep.  
"Master, where are we?" asked her sword of light.  
"I don't know, maybe we can go and rest in that cave first...ow," she said. She then limped to the cave. She left a trail of blood as she walked. Saya and Rasheed was nowhere to be seen. Misty was left alone on the base of the mountain. She fell to the ground, she was barely there. And before she knew it, she passed out from the pain. Few hours later she woke up inside the cave. She was deep in the cave, she couldn't see the entrance. She found that someone had bandaged her wounds. Her blood-covered shirt was next to her. It was cleaned and dry, someone had healed her and cleaned up her dirty cloths. She looked to the side and saw her Harp of Ages and Rod of Seasons leaning on the wall. She tried to get up but fell back due to being weak and tired.  
"Just relax, don't worry. You will be fine," said the voice. Misty knew that voice very well.  
"Rasheed..." she whispered. Sure enough Rasheed was sitting next to her. He was smiling at her.  
"Hey. Good thing I found you, or you would have bled to death," he said.  
"So you're the one who fixed my wounds. But how did you...Where's Saya?" she asked. Rasheed shook his head.  
"I don't know where she is. But I think its beast we stay here. Its already getting dark," he said.  
"But we have to find..." but she was cut off because Rasheed had his mouth over hers. They both kissed, Misty was a bit startled because it ahs been a while since they kissed. She closed her eyes and held on to him. 


	5. Love and Friendship

Chapter 5: Love and Friendship  
  
Rasheed held onto her, Misty laid her head on his shoulder.  
"Been a while, we haven't done this in a long time huh," Rasheed said. Misty nods,  
"It's a wonder why I still love you. You left me alone for over a year, I thought I wouldn't see you ever again," she whispered.  
"I'm sorry for leaving you, I promise I wont leave you alone again," he said. After a few minutes, Misty fell asleep on his shoulder. She was still worn out from what had happened. Rasheed looked at her and started to think.  
"Maybe I should ask her, when she wakes up that is," he said. He took out a ring from his robe and held it in his hand.  
"But maybe I should wait a while, then ask her," he said. Misty's sword of light then spoke quietly to him,  
'You know you can always ask her when she wakes up,"  
"Yeah but I don't know how I should ask her," he said.  
"Don't worry, just say the words. She would say yes for she loves you," said her sword.  
"I hope so..." he sighed. He put the ring back in his robe and looked at Misty. He stroked her long hair and kissed her on the fore head. He then held her until the fire died out. It was around mid night; Misty woke up with a started. She started to have visions and the mark on her neck was hurting badly. She rubbed it a bit, but then realized where she was. Rasheed was asleep. She slowly got out of his arms and went to put on her cloths. The deep scratch on her back didn't hurt as much anymore, but it still stung. She grabbed her harp and rod and went out side for fresh air. She went over to the small river and washed her face. She then took a sip of water.  
"I see you are feeling better," Rasheed said from behind. Misty got up and turned around. She looked at him and smiled,  
"Y-yeah," she said. The mark on her neck was still hurting a bit but it wasn't that bad.  
"Must be from when I had that dream. It must be telling me something," she said in her mind.  
"Is there something wrong?" Rasheed asked. Misty shook her head,  
"No, I'm fine," she said. Rasheed then walked up in front of her. He grabbed her hand and placed a ring on her finger. She looked at it for a moment.  
"Misty...We have known each other for years. And you know how much I love and I...will you marry me?" he asked. He was blushing a bit. Misty was a bit shocked but then smiled. She kissed him and whispered,  
"Yes...Yes I will marry you," Rasheed smiled and picked her up. He laughed with joy and so did she. He spun her around a bit and kissed her.  
"After we find Saya, we will go to the Temple of Time, there we will be wed," he said.  
"Yes...But aside from finding Saya, we also need to go to the last shrine to get the last artifact," she said.  
"Right, then we will have the wedding," he said. He put her down and hugged her. Misty looked up at the sky,  
"So, should we head out when the sun rises?" Misty asked.  
"What's the hurry? I'm sure Saya will be fine. And the shrine isn't going anywhere," he said with a grin.  
"So what are you saying?" she asked.  
"Lets have a little fun while we wait for the sun to rise," he said. He grabbed her hand and began to run.  
"Wait, where are you taking me?" she asked.  
"You'll see," he said with a laughed. He then lead her to an open area where then was a cliff that was fairly high. He brought her to the edge.  
"Ready to jump?" he asked.  
"Jump? Wait what?"  
"Here I'll jump with you," he said. He picked her up in his arms and jumped. He hooted with joy.  
"WHOA!" she cried. It only took a few seconds for them to land. Both of them landed to the ground without any scratches or bruises. Both rolled to the ground.  
"Man...that was awesome!" she said.  
"Now you got her fired up," said her sword. Rasheed laughed and rolled over, placing Misty on his chest. He hugged her,  
"I'm glad you liked that," he said. He then kissed her, but it was no ordinary kiss. It sort of startled her because she has never been kissed like that before in her life. Rasheed pulled back and looked at her. Misty was a bit dazed.  
"Whoa...that was new," she said. Rasheed laughed. He got up and helped her up.  
"So what do you say, we go and look for Saya," he said.  
"Yeah, sure," she said. Both of them started to walk down the valley. Misty walked in front of Rasheed. They were silent for a while, but in her mind she was very happy. Rasheed looked to the side but couldn't help but look at her. He smiled and sighed; he walked up next to her and put his arm around her. They walked down the long valley till Misty stopped and glared off in the distance.  
"What's wrong?" Rasheed asked. Misty then ran off into the shadows.  
"Misty wait!" cried Rasheed. But she was already gone. Misty ran faster and faster, till she was out of the valley and in some strange open area. Some how she had gotten out of the mountain trail. She jumped tree to tree until she found herself in the graveyard. She saw a figure jump in the royal family's grave. She followed after the figure, she jumped in the grave and was in a cave. Meanwhile Rasheed was racing off with god like speed,  
"MISTY!" he shouts. He follows her energy and runs faster and faster. Misty ran down the tunnel following the man. Faster and faster she went, she finally reached him. She was in a lit room like cave. There was a shrine at the end, and a man standing before it. He laughed; he had brown hair that covered his green eyes, and a black cloak.  
"What the hell are you doing here," she said.  
"Should ask you the same thing. Can't a guy go around and steal in peace?" he asked.  
"Sorry, but I wont let you steal anything," she said.  
"Well, sorry doll face, but I wont let that happen. Those are nice little items you have there. Maybe I should take them off your hands and sell them off the black market," he said.  
"Not going to happen," she said. She drew her wrist blades and got in a fighting position. The man grinned and ran behind her. She was shocked, because she never met anyone with that kind of speed aside from Rasheed. He lunged for her harp and rod but she quickly turned and strikes him. He fell back and covered his wound. Misty took a step forward but stopped. She looked at the mark on his chest,  
"You're...But how? You're the god of Fire?" she said. He laughed and got up,  
"Yeah, but too bad you're not going to live long enough," he said.  
"Misty!" shouted Rasheed. He was standing by the entrance to the shrine. He was breathing hard and he glared at the man.  
'Trying to hurt my girl eh? Well you messed with the wrong person," he said.  
"Well well, a man came to help out his maiden. How touching," the man said. Misty grew annoyed. She lunged at him from behind, but he sensed her. He fired a powerful fire blast at her. Causing her to fall to the ground. She didn't move. He then moved closer to her and got ready to finish her off for good. Rasheed ran as fast as he could.  
"Misty!" he cried out again. The man fired the fire blast that was so powerful that it could destroy the earth. Rasheed blocked it, but ended up with a hole in his heart. He fell to his knees and lay there. The man grinned,  
"There's no point messing with them anymore. Time for me to go to the market and get some real time for me," he said and walked off. He didn't bother to take Misty's harp or rod at all. Rasheed crawled over to her. Leaving a large trail of blood. He placed his hand on her head and forced all his energy to heal her. The wounds on her disappeared. Rasheed then fell on top of her. Few seconds later Misty woke up and sat up. She gasped and rolled Rasheed over so he was facing up.  
"Rasheed?" she said. She shook him a bit. He cracked open his eyes a bit and smiled.  
"Hey...I couldn't let you die like that...so I used the last of my life force energy to keep you alive," he said. He was breathing harder between every word. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He slowly wiped the tears away,  
"Please, don't cry...I will die, but will reincarnate into a new person. Though he may look different, he will have all my memories," he said.  
"No.... I don't want you to leave me," she said.  
"Don't worry...Once I come back to life as a new person, I will find you...until then, the only way to tell is if you get him to show you the triforce...the symbol of Din," and with those last words, he died. His body faded away and she was left with nothing. Misty got up and wiped the tears away. She then walked slowly out of the royal tomb, but looked back at the shrine of where he died. She started to walk away until she saw a glowing light. She ran to the shrine and looked at the pedestal. A bright light circle around her, and before she knew it; she was on the field. She fell to the ground as soon as she was dropped there. She slowly got up and walked off into a random direction.  
"Oh master..." sighed her sword. Misty walked towards Lake Hylia. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure was seen in the forest. Running with god like speed.  
"I'm coming for you Misty," he said "I'm coming," Misty jumped over the gate and walked down the path. A huge lake with a small island in the middle came to view. There were only two houses here; the fishing game and the lab. She slowly walked up to the edge and sat down. Her feet in the water and she cried. The man ran onto the field, he could feel her crying. So he ran to Lake Hylia, to where he had sensed her.  
"Master, what are you doing?" asked her sword. Misty got up and started to walk in the water. She was about waist deep in the water. She just stood there gazing off into the horizon. The man appeared at the edge of the lake. He had long blond hair and his eyes were as green as the sea. He had a red robe and black jeans.  
"Misty!" he shouts to her. She slowly turned around and looked at him. He started to walk in the water. He too was in waist deep. He was in front of her; he then embraced her. She froze; she felt both a warm and happy feeling.  
"R-Rasheed?"  
"Yes, it is I, Rasheed,"  
"But...how did you come back to life, so quickly?"  
"Master, shouldn't you ask about the triforce. See if he has it," said her sword. Rasheed let go of her and a triforce appeared on his hand.  
"It is you," she said. A teardrop fell. And a smile formed on her face. She through her arms around him, causing both of them to fall in the water. Few moments later, both of them rose out of the water and walked to the shore. They were soaked, but they didn't care. They were laughing; Misty sat down and dried herself off. Rasheed sat next to her and put his arm around her. She ran her fingers threw her hair, straightening it.  
"So what now?" Misty asked.  
"I don't know, you want to head to the next shrine?" he asked.  
"Sure," she said. They both got up and started to walk, until a familiar voice rang through.  
"You two aren't going to the shrine without me are you?"  
"Hey I know that voice," Misty said. Saya jumped form the tree branch and landed in front of them.  
"Hey...Nice new look Rasheed," she said.  
"So what took you so long," said Rasheed with a grin.  
"Traffic was bad going down the base of the mountain," she said.  
"Its good to see you're alive," Misty said. In the distance, a mysterious figure was seen hidden in the shadows.  
"The fools think that I am dead. Well think again, I will live forever...never fear my dear sister, I Mikagami shall make sure no one will hurt you," he said. Behind him was the same man who had jumped her and killed Rasheed. Even though he is dead, I shall tell you his name. And forever will he been in your hearts...his name is Nick, a bandit who lives to kill and steal. But he is gone now due to Mikagami killing him. He knew what had happened to Misty, but does she know he is still alive? 


	6. Mikagami's Past

Chapter 6: Mikagami's Past  
  
"So lets get going to the final Shrine. We have to get the final artifact," said Saya.  
"Right, lets go," Misty said. All three of them teleported to the forest. They weren't anywhere near the shrine but this was as close as they could get. Mikagami wasn't too far behind. He followed them quietly. Rasheed and Misty walked together behind Saya. Where as they would be alone. Mikagami glared at Rasheed,  
"How many times must I say, leave my sister alone," he said. Misty turned around and looked at him,  
"You again...but how?" He pointed to his necklace,  
"It has the power to make me immortal. I cannot die, especially if there is a guy like him in love with my sister," he said.  
"Lookie here bud, why can't you just accept our love and leave us alone?" Rasheed said.  
"Because, you aren't good enough for my sister. Besides a chimp and my sister, hmm that doesn't seem to be a good match," he said.  
"Look, Misty isn't your sister. And what makes you think she is?" Saya said.  
"Why don't you just explain to us what happened and all," Misty said.  
  
Mikagami grinned,  
"Well if it would make you feel any better. And jog your memory, fine I will," he said. Misty sat down on a near by rock while Saya went over and sat on a tree branch. Rasheed didn't want to listen so he went off somewhere.  
"It was about five years ago. Back then my parents was still alive. And my sister was still with me. She was my only friend. The only one who could understand me. Unlike my parents who didn't really pay much attention to me," Memories of his past, started to flow through his mind, like a movie that has been on rewind and fast-forward forever. His home was in the woods in Japan. Waterfalls and a small river. Kois in the small pond, where his older sister use to practice fishing. It was a nice warm day. But as usual he was busy practicing his fighting techniques.  
"Mikagami! Stop fighting and help me with the chores!" He punched the tree one last time before heading back to his home. It was only a twenty-minute walk back to his home. Until without warning he heard his sister scream. He saw smoke in the distance. He started to run, fear struck him as he saw the smoke. As he got back to his home, he saw it in flames.  
"Sister!" he cried. He ran in the burning home. Searching for his family. He ran into one room and gasped at the sight of his parents; dead. H looked around and called out her name. No one answer. He called again until he heard a faint voice from afar. He ran out to the back where he saw two men and his sister. One of them turned to him and spoke,  
"You want her? You have to give us what we want. Or say good bye to her," he said.  
"Wait until I break your jaw. You'll be sorry for ever messing with my sister!" he shouts. He then charged at them with full force but was sent flying to the air by a mysterious force. The men disappeared with his sister. After that he had fainted due to his terrible wounds.  
"And then what happened?" asked Misty. Rasheed turned to them with sudden interest.  
"Were you able to kill the men?" Saya asked.  
"After what had happened I awoke in a mysterious place. I could remember my sister's cries for help. And the sight of my parents dead," he said Fast forward a bit on the movie then rewind. Back to where he woke up. But it would still be the same. After what had happened he has become a ruthless fighter. A fighter who will do at nothing to get his sister back. The person who had found him turned out to be a master of martial arts and stealth. He was the one who taught Mikagami to fight and even gave him the element sword and the immortality necklace. For five years he has been training. And day-by-day his anger grew. Finding his sister was his one goal. And by the time he had finished his training, he was ready. He then left his new home to find those men. And destroy them once and for all, and reunite with his long lost sister.  
"Yeah, yeah?" Misty said anxiously.  
"Come on. Tell us what happened next! Did you find those guys and kill them?" Saya asked. Rasheed leaned on the near by tree and listened closely.  
"Well here's what happened. It took me a few days to get to their hide out. It was basically deserted. But it didn't mean that those two jerks weren't around..." The hide out was dank and smelly. It was up on the mountains in a cave. Dust and cobwebs everywhere. No one in sight. Everything was trashed; he was about to leave until he saw some movement in the darkness. He cast a light spell and walked over. He gasped when he saw those same men who had captured his sister; half dead. Blood everywhere.  
"Who did this?" he demanded. The man coughed; a very weak cough and looked at him,  
"A woman...a very powerful one too. The devil she is...born in Hell...never g-gave us the chance,"  
"Where's my sister you freak?"  
"Her? She's gone...as soon as that woman came, she disappeared along with that witch," he said.  
"Then where the hell is she?"  
"I told you...she is gone..."  
"Why you!" Mikagami yelled. He then punched him hard in the face, causing the man to go flying to the wall. The man groaned and just lay there. His final words were,  
"You're going to regret that...may your soul...ROT IN HELL!" and he died. Mikagami spits on the ground and walks out of the cave.  
"Worthless monkey...hold on sis, I'm coming for you,"  
"So that's why," Misty said.  
"Yes, I have been searching for my sister for over five years and came out empty handed. That witch that the man was talking about, she could have taken her away. That's why I will stop at nothing until I find my sister," Mikagami said.  
"But why call Misty your sister?" Saya asked.  
"Because she looks exactly like my sister...but as I said, it was five years ago," he said.  
"By that time I was fifteen. I couldn't really remember anything of my past. But I definitely know I am not your sister," Misty said.  
"Suit your self. But that's not going to stop me from protecting you," Mikagami said with a grin.  
"Whatever, just stay out for the way and don't screw anything up!" Rasheed said.  
"Who said I would screw up?" he said. Misty stood next to Saya and sighed.  
"Think this would affect our chances of getting to the shrine fast enough?" Misty asked.  
"With those two arguing like that I would be surprised if we would ever get there," Saya said. Both of them looked peeved. They just chuckled at the sight of Rasheed and Mikagami fighting. It was quite amusing to them.  
"Ok guys settle down. We have to head to the next shrine before it gets too dark," Saya said.  
"SHUT UP!" both of them said. Saya looked annoyed. She took a step forward to give them a piece of her mind until Misty stopped her. She shook her head and said,  
"Let me take care of it," she said. She walked over to them and sighed.  
"Hey guys, can you two cool? Come on, can't you to hold of the fighting till later? For me?" she asked. Both of them stopped and looked at each other, then back at Misty.  
"Alright," they both said in unison.  
"They're good boys," Misty said.  
"Dang girl, you got skill when it comes to getting boys to settle down," Saya said.  
"Whatever, now come on lets go!" she said. Saya nods and starts to lead the way to the final shrine. Misty followed right next to her. This time the shrine was only behind the Forest Temple so they didn't have to travel very far. Rasheed stared at Misty for a while and sighed.  
"What are you sighing about?" asked Mikagami.  
"None of your business," Rasheed said. Misty laughed to herself. She looked at Saya and smiled. Saya smiled back as well.  
"Man you're lucky to have men follow you around and listen to your orders," Saya said.  
"Aw come on. Not all the guys listen to me," she said.  
"Oh really," Saya asked.  
"Really," Misty replied. Saya laughed a bit from that and looked forward,  
"Well we're in the Sacred Meadow. We just have to go around the Forest Temple and we are at the shrine," Saya said.  
"Well then lets go!" misty said. She then took off ahead of them. Saya ran after her, their laughs echoed in the forest.  
"Hey Misty wait up!" called out Rasheed. He started to run after her until he fell. He soon realizes that Mikagami tripped him. He glared up and saw Mikagami giving him the innocent look.  
"Oops, clumsy you," he said. He then started to walk ahead until Rasheed tackled him to the ground. The both wrestled their way to the shrine. Meanwhile Misty and Saya were waiting for them.  
"Man what's taking them so long?" Misty asked.  
"Must be fighting again...well I'll wait here for them while you go in the shrine and get that last artifact," Saya said.  
"That I will do," she said. She got up and walked in the shrine. It had a very earthy tone to it. Statues of Farore were lined up and of course there was a huge statue of Farore at the end. Misty began to walk up the emerald green staircase. As she took only a few steps the door behind her slammed shut. She ran back and tried to pull it open.  
"Hey...HEY! HELP!" she cried. She rammed the door a couple of times before giving up. Tears started to fall.  
"No...this can't happen..."  
"Master, don't panic," said her sword of light. A gust of wind had stirred in the area. She looked back towards the statue and saw a figure.  
"V-Vladimir?" she said. Yes in fact it was Vladimir. He had long fire red hair and he was garbed in red. His golden eyes seemed to set on her. He started to walk towards her. She pushed her self into the wall. He reached out and touched her cheek.  
"B-but how...." She whispered. He kneeled down so his eyes were leveled with hers. He leaned forward and kissed her.  
"Noooo," she said. But it came out as a moan.  
"No, this isn't the Vladimir I know!" she said in her mind. She tried to push him away but he held onto her firmly. She raised her hand and tried to cast a spell, but her had grabbed her and sent a shock of electricity through her. So powerful that it knocked her out.  
"Why...who is doing this?" she said in her mind. After that she was pulled into the darkness. 


	7. Farore's Wrath

Chapter 7: Farore's Wrath  
  
It didn't take her long before she awoke from that shock. But it took a long time for her to realize where she was. She was in a chamber. Stone statues stood all around. And the wind was warm. She tried to get up but found that she was bounded to a stone like bed.  
"Got...to get out of here," she said through her teeth.  
"Master, I can't seem to break the force, it's too strong," said her sword. Out of the shadows Vladimir came out. He walked up to the struggling Misty and placed his hand on her fore head.  
"Don't touch me!" she yelled. But Vladimir laughed.  
"You naïve girl...you have no idea why you are here," he said.  
"What happened to the really Vladimir? He use to be a good friend of mine?" she said.  
"But I am a very good friend of you...a VERY friend indeed. You see the Vladimir you know is right here. Guess I didn't show my true side to you," he said with a grin.  
"What are you going to do to me?" she said. He laughed a bit,  
"You see my dear, I have been quite found of you ever since I laid eyes on you. That fool Rasheed is no good to you. So I have taken this opportunity to trap you in this shrine, and keep you as my girl," he said.  
"No, this isn't right. You know that Rasheed and I are engaged. And we love each other more then anyone else. You should know that!" she said. Vladimir just grinned. He looked down at her,  
"I don't care. You're mine now," he said. He leaned forward to kiss her.  
"No I can't let him...no!" she cried in her mind. His hand moved from her cheek to her side.  
"Oh no, her can't...he can't! NOOO!" She cried in her mind. The triforce on her hand started to glow bright.  
"What? What is happening?" Vladimir said. Powerful energy had erupted from her body and sent him flying to the wall. The force that held her has been broken. Outside, Saya, Rasheed and Mikagami stood there gazing up at where they saw the bright light.  
"Misty must be in trouble. Big trouble, that she has emitted that much energy," Saya said.  
"MISTY!" cried Rasheed. He ran to the door and tried to open it.  
"Damnit! It's stuck!" he said. Mikagami and Saya ran over and tried to open it.  
"No...Misty!" Mikagami shouts. Meanwhile Vladimir had gotten up and limped over to Misty. Misty backed away from him.  
"You are going to listen to me, weather you like it or not!" he said. There was a sudden rumble below.  
"Must be those fools. Trying to rescue you. No matter, I'll go take care of them my self," he said and disappeared. Misty glared at where he last stood. She ran to the door and flung it open. She then began to run back to the big statue. There lied the chamber to the last artifact. She ran down the spiral staircase and was then back out. She ran to the statue and read the green plate.  
"Thou who awakens the gods must fight for their lives. But here lies a artifact that will increase your power," and with that the stone door opened. She quickly ran down the stairs and ran down the narrow hall. She was then in an open area. It looked like a forest in here. She looked around and saw the small shrine. She then ran across the field. But what she didn't' know was that there were hidden traps everywhere. Soon enough light arrows came flying towards her. Her eyes grew wide and she dodged every one of them. But one did manage to hit her. It grazed her right arm. She stumbled forward but it didn't stop her from running. Another trap went off and large spikes shot out of the ground. She almost fell back but was un harmed. Though it had cut her chest she was fine. She ran fast and faster, dodging the spikes. She stumbled forward and was in the small shrine. She slowly got up and walked over.  
Meanwhile Vladimir stood in front of the party with a grin on his face.  
"Where the hell is Misty?" Mikagami demanded.  
"She's fine, but lets just say she is in a nice room right now,"  
"You better not have touched her!" Saya shouted.  
"Vladimir, what the hell is going on? This isn't like you!" he said.  
"Of course not, but lets cut down to the chase. All of you must die now!" he said. And he lunged at the three with all his might. Back in the shrine, Misty walked over to the artifact. It was and eye. A light green eye. She reached over and picked it up.  
"Sort of freaky, master," said her sword.  
"Wonder what it does," she said. She looked at it closer and without warning and lunged at her one blue eye. She fell back and screamed. Her screams echoed in the shrine.  
"Misty?" said Saya.  
"No...what are you doing to her?" Rasheed yelled.  
"No, she has gotten to the eye!" Vladimir shouted.  
"The eye?" Mikagami asked. All four of them ran into the shrine, they ran to the open chamber and saw Misty on her knees holding her hand to her right eye. She moved it away and there was the light green eye. It had some strange abilities such as to see from far away distance, see through walls, and can see the heat signatures of other beings. She slowly got up and looked at the four. They all stared at her with their mouths wide open.  
"No you can't...but how were you able to have it fuse with you/" Vladimir demanded.  
"Hey it wasn't my idea. It lunged at me," she said.  
"So that is the final artifact," Saya said.  
"Then our mission is done," Rasheed said.  
"And so is mine. I only came here to protect the eye. But since it has chosen its owner, I shall go back up to the heavens. Fare well," Vladimir said and disappeared.  
"Fare well..." Rasheed whispered.  
"Ummm guys, not to burst anyone's bubble but I have some bad news," Saya said  
"What is it?" Misty asked.  
"Yes tell us what the bad news is about," Mikagami said.  
"Well this quest is still not over. We still need to go somewhere. And that place is.." but she wais cut off but a sudden rumble. A figure stood before them.  
"Fools. No one can stop me now that I Lilac have been released from hell!" she said.  
"The goddess of Fear!" cried Saya.  
"What?" Misty said. Before they could say anything she disappeared.  
"Guys we have to go to the Ice Tower now!" Saya said.  
"But," Rasheed began.  
"Just follow me!" she snapped. She created a hell port and stepped in. She then waited for the others to follow. Soon enough Misty, Rasheed and Mikagami came out from the portal. It was snowing hard and in the distance was a huge tower made of ice.  
"Here we must fight...for our lives depend on it," Saya said. 


	8. Fare Well to a Friend

Chapter 8: Fare Well to a Friend  
  
"Can we get going? I'm freezing parts of my body that I don't want to talk about," Misty said. It was snowing so hard and it was so cold that she was in fact starting to turn blue. Ice was forming on her shoulders.  
"Yes we must go. And hurry," Mikagami said. All four of them started to walk to the tower. Wind was blowing hard; it looked like they weren't going anywhere. But they pushed forward so they can get to the tower.  
"Damn snow," she muttered. Rasheed went over to her and wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm. Mikagami glared at him and started to mutter about him. But the only thing you can hear was,  
"Chimp,"  
"I heard that," Rasheed said.  
"Saya are we there yet?" Misty asked.  
"Another mile or so and we will be there," she said.  
"Why couldn't you have teleported us at the entrance?" Misty asked.  
"Uh, well lets just say because I never thought of that," she said. Misty glared at her.  
"Good going," Mikagami said.  
"Hey, you should be glad that I brought you along too," Saya said. A few moments later, they were about half way there.  
"We are almost there," Saya said.  
"Can we hurry it up though, I am already half frozen. Literally," Misty said.  
"We are almost there. Just hang on," Saya said. Soon enough they made it to the tower. They pushed open the door. Misty stumbled through the door. They quickly closed it.  
"Oh god...thought we would freeze to death. Right Misty? Misty?" Rasheed asked. "Hey what's wrong?" Misty stood there with her mouth open and all wide-eyed. Soon enough all of them did the same. The inside of the tower was glittering. Ice covered it from inside out. It was the most beautiful thing they saw.  
"Wow..." she said. She got up and slowly walked around the main hall.  
"Guys, we have to be careful. This place is filled with both ice and shadow demons. And I bet you anything that the Goddess of Fear would be lurking about," Saya said.  
"So where to now?" Misty asked.  
"Through that door in front of you," Saya said. Rasheed walked up from behind and opened the door. It was dark on the inside. Couldn't see a thing.  
"Well it's empty here, so lets go..." Rasheed said.  
"Wait!" Misty said. Her light green eye was glowing for some reason. She looked around and started to see outlines of the inside. Then a red glow formed in the back.  
"There!" she said pointing to it.  
"An Ice Demon!" Saya said.  
"What? But how? I can't even see it!" Rasheed said.  
"It's an Ice demon you ape. It has the ability to camouflage its self in its surroundings," Mikagami said.  
"Well how are we suppose to fight it in the dark?" Misty asked. Then without warning light came into the area. A maniacal laugh echoed in the room. The door slammed shut behind them and the locked clicked.  
"Well, if it isn't my little pawns. I knew you four would be coming here so I lured you into a trap. But it was almost flawed because of that little brat of yours. But no matter, you are all going to die anyway!" then there was one more laugh and it disappeared. More ice demons appeared left and right.  
"Time to party!" Misty said. She drew her wrist blades and got in a fighting stance.  
"Be careful guys, these things aren't easy to kill," Saya said.  
"Sure know a lot about demons," Mikagami said.  
"That's because I am one. Well mainly vampire but that's not the point," she said.  
"Stop talking and lets fight!" Misty said. She then lunged at one ice demon and soon enough Saya, Rasheed, and Mikagami joined in. She began to slash at the demon, it cracked and shattered.  
"Hard to beat eh?" Misty said. But her smile then faded away as she saw the remains form into two more ice demons.  
"I told you to be careful!" Saya shouted from behind.  
"Well gee you didn't say anything about them doing that," Misty shouts back. Saya shook her head and sighed. She chanted a spell and fired it at half of the demons, melting them until they were nothing.  
"Fire is the only way to stop them," Saya said. Misty nods and looked at Rasheed and Mikagami. She saw that they two agreed and all four of them fired a fire spell at the remaining ice demons. Their screams echoed in the hall as they melted away until they were nothing.  
"That was easy!" Misty said. "Now to move on to the next room," All four of them ran through the door and were in a darkened chamber. It wasn't as cold as it was before but they were able to see each other.  
"What is this place?" Rasheed asked.  
"It's a void...of darkness. We will be fighting some tough enemies here," Saya said.  
"What difference does it make? They will all crumble once I get to them," Mikagami said.  
"Not if I get to them first!" Rasheed shouted.  
"Boys, please stop it!" Misty cried. She looked at Saya and the others and saw they had a still face. She turned her head and screamed. Thousands and I mean thousands of demons were there. All ugly and twisted, almost made Misty throw up.  
"The hell...." Misty muttered.  
"Get ready," Saya said. The demons didn't hesitate, the all went after them. Let out their blood curdling battle cry. Misty, Saya, Rasheed and Mikagami lunged at them, fighting all of them at once. Misty swung her wrist blades but the demon dodged it with incredible speed. It managed to get behind her and fired a few power blasts of dark energy, causing her to fall forward. Rasheed looked at Misty and ran over to her. He kneeled down to her and helped her up.  
"Stay focused Misty," he said.  
"That's what I've been doing this whole time. The demon is some how able to predict all my moves," Misty said. Saliva dripped from the demon's mouth. The stench was so horrible that Misty almost couldn't fight. It lunged at her and Misty blocked its attack.  
"Saya, what's the best move to use against the shadow demons?" she called out.  
"Light magic of course!" she replied "But unfortunately I can only do dark spells. It's up to you, Rasheed and Mikagami to kill these things!" Misty thought a while, 'Light magic they want? Light magic they will get!' Misty focused her energy and a bright light appeared in her hand. She fired a single ball of light at the demons. They screamed as they melted away.  
"Bingo!" she shouted. But without warning, there was a rumble in the area. The demons merged together and became a giant. It was the shadow beast Bongo-Bongo. But twice its size and much more stronger.  
"Damn..." Rasheed muttered.  
"Crap...now what?" Misty cried.  
"What else. Fight and kill that thing before it kills us!" Mikagami said.  
"Right, so everybody use light magic no matter what!" Saya said. As they talked among each other a drum like arena appeared below them. Bongo- Bongo started to drum on it, causing all four of them to bounce on the drum.  
"This.... is...nuts!" Misty said while bouncing up and down.  
"Misty!" Rasheed cried out as he moved farther away from her. A pool of acid formed around the giant platform. Mikagami glared off into the pool and then back at Misty.  
"Be careful!" he shouts, "We must stay focus, and if we don't pay attention we are all done for!"  
"Thank you for telling us something we already know!" Rasheed yelled.  
"Guys," Misty said.  
"Oh so monkey boy knows what to do without hurting others!" Mikagami yelled.  
"Guys," Misty said a bit louder.  
"Shut up! You don't know me," Rasheed yelled back.  
"GUYS!" Misty yelled. Everyone stared at her and then back at Bongo- Bongo. And saw that its hands were pulled back, about ready to crush someone. Misty and Saya fired a light spell at the hands, causing them to turn blue and freeze.  
"Aim for the eye!" Misty shouted.  
"What? But how did...the power of the eye," Rasheed said. Misty aimed up at the eye and fired a light spell that was in the shape of an arrow. It pierced the demon and causing it to let out a cry of pain. But it wasn't dead yet.  
"Guys, I have a plan. But it may be risky," Saya said.  
"What?" Mikagami asked.  
"First of all I think we should let Misty finish it off, but we need to distract it long enough for it to happen. Second we need to make sure that after the next few attacks, we fire an all out assault and have it fall in the pool of acid," Saya said.  
"Yes yes, we know. But can we hurry because it just recovered and is heading our way!" Rasheed yelled. Bongo-Bongo slowly made his way back to the arena. The hands float around them and then started to beat on the drums. Rasheed, Mikagami, and Saya positioned themselves while Misty stayed far enough so it wouldn't notice her. All three of them fired their spells in random directions. Bongo-Bongo was waving its hands around franticly, while blocking all the attacks.  
"NOW!" Misty shouted. She then fired a light arrow at the invisible eye, but to her dismay it blocked the attacked.  
"Damn it!" she cried out. It had noticed her and swiped her off the edge and into the pool of acid.  
"NO MISTY!" Rasheed yelled. He dove in after her. There was a splash and then small ripples. Bubbles of acid came floating upward. Mikagami stared into the pool,  
"No...sister..." he muttered.  
"Come on, we have to kill this thing now before it kills us!" Saya yelled. But he didn't listen.  
"Hey listen to me! I know it's hard to believe but we need to finish off the boss before it's too late. Besides Misty wouldn't like it if she finds out her brother died over nothing!" she yelled again. Mikagami shook his head and turned to face Bongo-Bongo.  
"You bastard...you are going to pay for what you have done..." he muttered. He then lunged at one of the hands and fired a blast of energy. Saya did the same and fired at the other hand. Both hands disappeared leaving it helpless and open for an attack.  
"Man without Misty we can't find its eye and kill it off!" she yelled.  
"We don't need her. We can always try casting spells in all directions!" Mikagami yelled back.  
"That won't work. What if we run out of energy? Then we would be sitting ducks!" she yelled. But as she did, Bongo-Bongo lunged at them. But a bright light shot out of the pool of acid and pierced the eye. Green blood oozed from out of nowhere and finally the true body of the beast came to focus. A golden sphere came out from the pool and landed on the drum. Misty and Rasheed stood there in front of them.  
"Thank god you two are ok!" Saya said. Mikagami didn't' say anything but on the inside he was glad to see her alive. The darkness around them had disappeared and they were in a huge room. Crystals everywhere, and ice covered everything. But from out of now where Lilac, the goddess of Fear came from behind and grabbed Saya. The party turned around sharply and glared at her. She gave off her maniacal laughter,  
"You fools...now its time for one of you to die!" and she pierced Saya's heart without hesitation. She dropped the lifeless body and it fell with a thud. Blood poured onto the ice-covered floor.  
"No..." Misty muttered. Tears fell from her eyes. She ran over to Saya and kneeled down. Mikagami and Rasheed stood behind her.  
"No...you can't die.... no"  
"Misty..." Rasheed whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.  
"Don't cry...please don't cry," he said. Though tears started to fall from his eyes. Mikagami stood there not showing any emotions what so ever. But he did walk over to her and took her hand.  
"Don't cry anymore...Saya did so much to get us here..." he said softly. Misty shook her head and punched the ground.  
"I could have done something...but instead I just stood there!" she said. Her voice grew louder. Lilacs voice was still to be heard.  
"Too bad, so sad...But one of you is next! But I lets just say that one of you will be turning to the dark side soon," she said and disappeared. Both Rasheed and Mikagami stood up and walked forward.  
"What did she mean by one of us will turn to the dark side?" Rasheed said. But without warning Misty stood up. A blood red glow formed around her. Her hair flowed around her and slowly turned to a black color. Her eyes glowed a blood red color also. Fangs and claws grew, the two men turned and stood there.  
"Misty?" Mikagami asked.  
"Misty no more...I am her demon form that was banned long ago...I live to kill and only kill...my name is Rain, demon goddess from hell," 


	9. Evil Spirit from Within

Chapter 9: Evil Spirit from Within  
  
"So that's why you have been acting so strange...and the reason why you have a demon like feature when we saw each other back at the shrine.... you were taken over by a demon spirit!" Rasheed said. "Took you long enough to realize it!" Rain said. Two shadow swords appeared in her hands. "Please...listen to me! You can fight this...MISTY!" Mikagami yelled. "Shut up!" Rain yelled and she fired a dark fireball at them. Causing them to go flying towards the crystal walls. "You two mean nothing to me anymore!" Rain yelled again and disappeared. Leaving Rasheed and Mikagami alone in the Ice Tower.  
Rasheed slowly got up, scratches and burns all over his arms and face. Mikagami soon got up and he too had some cuts and burns.  
"We have to stop her.... and get Misty back," Rasheed muttered.  
"Yeah but how? Saya and Misty are the only ones to cross dimensions. We can't get out of here you loon!" Mikagami said.  
"Would you stop acting as if you know everything? Our friend is dead and now Misty is left. I love her with all my heart and if you care about her too, you would help me find a way to get out of here and find Misty," Rasheed said. He looked Mikagami in the eyes, serious eyes that were full of love and determination. Mikagami sighed and got up from where he was sitting.  
"All right, but I am only doing this for my sister," he said.  
"Ok, lets go," Rasheed said.  
"But how do we get there?" he said. Rasheed turned to him and grabbed his arm and took off with god like speed. Soon enough they were back on the field. Mikagami fell back because of the sudden rush.  
"What the hell.... how did you," he began.  
"Powers of a god," he said "Now lets go!" They began to run across the field calling out her name. Nothing, so they tried again. Silence was among the field.  
'Where is she?" Mikagami asked. But without warning there was a short rumble. And the fields were in flames. A giant shadow ball was sent hurling over to the kingdom, villages and forest.  
"What the...it must be Misty," Rasheed said.  
"She has to be here somewhere," Mikagami said. Misty was floating above the field. She looked down at Rasheed and Mikagami and fired two shadow balls at them. Mikagami turned sharply to block the attacks. He looked up at the sky,  
"There!" he said while pointing up at Misty. Rasheed turned and looked at her.  
"Please Misty! We don't want to hurt you!" he yelled. Misty grinned and flew down to the ground.  
"I don't care...and my name is not Misty. As far as I know, Misty is long gone," Rain said.  
"I don't believe that," Mikagami said from behind.  
"Oh really? Well you know what? I don't care how you two feel about Misty," Rain said. Two shadow swords formed in both her hands. Both Mikagami and Rasheed drew their weapons.  
"Please Misty...we don't want to fight you," Rasheed said softly.  
"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Rain yelled and she charged at them with full force. Both Rasheed and Mikagami jumped aside. Rain lunged at Mikagami and started to lay on the beating. Though Mikagami just dodged and blocked but didn't attack. Rasheed lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. He pinned her down, trying to get her to calm down.  
"Please Misty! It's me Rasheed!" he said. But was thrown off. Rain then lunged at him and slashed him with her swords. Deep wounds on his chest, and blood started to drip. Mikagami came up from behind to grab her, but Rain dodged and blew him away with a fire spell. Rain grinned as she continued to fire her fire spells on both men.  
"You two are so weak. You let love and justice get in your way," she said.  
"When you are protecting you friends...you always put them as your first priority," Rasheed said. He stumbled as he walked towards her.  
"Especially when you care about someone...Love is important then fighting, but if it is to protect someone you care about...that's way more powerful then any man," Mikagami said weakly. Both men slowly made their way to Rain. She just grinned and laughed.  
"That's the problem with you humans...you are all weak!" she said and she lunged at both of them. She slashed Mikagami to the side, causing him to slam against a tree. She then turned to Rasheed.  
"Please...Misty..." he whispered "If you are willing to fight then so be it!" a bright glow formed around him. His hair changed to gold and his eyes changed to red. He then charged at her with incredible speed. Before she could have blocked it, he had already struck her. Sending her flying to the air. He then jumped up and slammed her to the ground; he continued to push her deeper and deeper into the earth. Rain opened her eyes and fired a shadow spell sending him back to the surface. Rain then jumped out of the pit and landed in front of him. He had two swords in his hands and so did she. They both charged at each other. Sounds of metal clashing echoed in the air. Flames everywhere and cries from the people were faint. Mikagami pressed against the tree and limped towards the fight. He looked at the burning villages and sighed.  
"So much destruction..." he muttered. Back at the fight, Rain was starting to have an advantage. All though Rasheed was having the upper hand at the moment. He continued to slash at her. But every time she gets slashed, she ends up laughing.  
"Is that the best you've got?" she said.  
"I am not even using my full strength. But I will not!" he said.  
"I swear you care too much about my weaker counter part," Rain said.  
"No...Misty is not weak, as far as I know, you are the weak one. That's why you wont let Misty come back. You are scared of her. Scared that she will over power you and that you will be forced out of her body," Rasheed said.  
"Shut up! That's a lie. I am far more powerful then her! And to prove that I will destroy you!" she cried.  
"If you wanted to destroy me, then why didn't you do that earlier?" he said with a grin. Rain scowled in disgust,  
"I was merely toying with you," she said.  
"Sure, or was it because the real Misty inside is fighting back. Holding back her powers and holding you back from hurting the ones she loves," Rasheed said.  
"SHUT UP!" she yelled. She then lunged at him with full force and impaled one of her shadow swords in him. He fell to his knees, breathing hard.  
"Misty...please...I...I love you," he muttered before passing out. Mikagami was a few feet away.  
"You fool," he whispered. Rain then turned to him. The other shadow sword disappeared.  
"Too late. Your friend is gone," she said with a grin.  
"You don't really mean that. You know as well as I do, that he is very much alive," he said "And if you want to kill me, go ahead. I'm not going to stop you," Rain grinned with pleasure. She was about to form another shadow sword but a voice from afar stopped her. In her mind the real Misty...  
"You can't win! Because I'm going to fight back!" Misty yelled.  
"What? How can you still be here? I thought I got rid of you for good!" Rain shouted.  
"I have many surprises. Now for my next trick, time to put you aside!" she yelled and a bright light formed in her hand. She then fired a powerful blast of energy at Rain.  
"NO!" she cried. She was then swallowed in the light and disappeared. Back in the real world a bright light formed around Misty's body. Screams from Rain echoed but then disappeared. Her one red eye turned back to green, and the black mark on her neck turned back to black. Misty fell into Mikagami's arms. She passed out from extreme lost of energy. Mikagami smiled down at her,  
"I knew you could do it," he whispered. He kneeled down and laid her on the ground. He then turned to Rasheed and sighed.  
"I don't want to see my sister sad..." so he walked over and healed him with some holy water. The wounds disappeared and Rasheed opened his eyes weakly.  
"What...where's Misty?" he muttered. He looked over at her and got up quickly. He ran to her and kneeled down to her.  
"Is she..."  
"No, she is fine. Just tired," Mikagami said while kneeling down to her. He placed his hand over her forehead and brushed back her hair. "Though it may take a while until she fully recovers. Maybe sooner depending on how fast she heals."  
"As long as she is going to be alright," whispered Rasheed. The flames around them started to die down. No one knows if anyone survived this tragic event. Although, it seems that there is still some hope... Meanwhile, somewhere in the Underworld. A strange black tower stood on a fiery hill. Up at the tower, two figures stood.  
"Damnit!" boomed the Queen of Darkness or also known as Hellingina.  
"I am sorry my queen. But I didn't know that this would happen. It appears that the child's love for those two men are more powerful then I thought," said the Goddess of Fear or known as Lilac.  
"Sorry isn't going to cut it. But we still need her. She is after all a light woman. And Nayru's daughter," Hellingina said. They gazed into the dark pool, which showed them the party.  
"Yes my queen," Lilac said and bowed.  
"And Lilac, be sure that those two don't follow you back here. I want to be sure that there are no more interruptions," Hellingina said.  
"Yes my queen," Lilac said and disappeared. In Misty's mind, she was having visions. The mark on her neck started to burn. She screamed and quickly woke up. She was breathing hard, and sweat dripped from her face. She looked around and saw Mikagami and Rasheed next to her.  
"Hey there," Rasheed said.  
"Well that didn't take long," Mikagami said.  
"Where....Saya, where's Saya?" Misty asked. Mikagami and Rasheed looked down.  
"You don't remember do you?" Rasheed asked.  
'What ape-man is trying to say is...she is gone...happened before you had transformed into your demon form," Mikagami said. Misty looked at her hands and closed her eyes.  
"Don't blame yourself for what has happened," Rasheed said. Misty didn't say anything; she just sighed and slowly got up. Rasheed and Mikagami soon rose too. They both walked up to her.  
"We should get going and search for some survivors," Rasheed said.  
"Hold it right there!" Lilac said. She appeared out of the shadows and walked up to them.  
"You.... what do you want?" Misty asked.  
"For you of course. You are still needed by the queen," she said.  
"Say what?" Mikagami said but Lilac took off with god like speed and grabbed Misty. Before Rasheed and Mikagami could react, they disappeared.  
"No not again! MISTY!" Rasheed yelled. Back at the temple the queen was laughing. An evil laugh.  
"Soon my friends. You two are going to have so much fun once you find the Underworld," Hellingina said. 


	10. Final Battle Love Concurs All!

Character 10: Final Battle. Love Concurs All!  
  
Rasheed and Mikagami stood there, clenching their fists.  
"No...she's gone!" Mikagami said. Rasheed punched a nearby tree; shattering it. He then sighed as tears started to roll down his cheek.  
"No...Misty," he said in a soft tone. Mikagami appeared behind him and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
"Stop crying and lets get going. We don't want to keep Misty waiting," Mikagami said.  
"But where is she though?" Rasheed said.  
"I can't believe that you are even a god. Try to follow her energy source," he said. Rasheed looked at him and clenched his fists. He then sighed again and began to focus. He sensed a very faint energy level that matched Misty's.  
"There...below us," he said.  
"Below us? You don't mean..."  
"She's in the Underworld," Rasheed said. Meanwhile, at Hellingina's tower; Misty was bound to the wall. Chains wrapped around her ankles and wrists. She thrashed around, trying to get free. But it was no use; the chains were to strong and seemed to have a magical spell on it. Preventing all spell attacks from breaking it. Soon enough Lilac and Hellingina appeared in the camber.  
"There's no need for that dear. You can't escape no matter what," Lilac said.  
"Oh yeah? Well you just wait until I get free, then we will talk about not escaping!" Misty said.  
"Such a spunky girl. It is a wonder why you have demon goddess blood," Hellingina said "You're not much a fighter neither."  
"Bitch," Misty said. Hellingina gritted her teeth and slapped Misty across the face.  
"You obviously have no idea who you are talking to. I am Hellingina, Queen of Darkness and all of Hell," she said.  
"Some queen. If you say I'm not much of a fighter then why do you want me?" Misty asked.  
"Because, you are the daughter of Nayru. And you possess magical powers that are the same as hers. And we are going to use you to take the power and take over Hyrule," Lilac said.  
"But for now, you can just stay here. And as soon as the moon is high over the kingdom, we will begin the ceremony," Hellingina said before the two walked out. Leaving Misty alone. She looked out the window and sighed. The sun was about to go down.  
"Rasheed...where are you?" she asked and then started to cry. Meanwhile, somewhere in Hyrule; Rasheed and Mikagami were walking. Looking for the right spot where the portal should be.  
"Hang in there Misty," Rasheed said in his mind. Mikagami was in front, looking around desperately.  
"It has to be here somewhere..."  
"Well duh, you're not looking hard enough!" Rasheed snapped. Mikagami turned around and glared at him.  
"Look, would you just chill? I understand you want to save her, but we have to find the portal in order to get to her. And right now, we have no idea where the portal is. So if you want to find her now, help me find the portal!" Mikagami yelled.  
"Sometimes I can't stand you!" Rasheed yelled.  
"You want to fight? Fine!" he said and took out his sword. Rasheed did the same and before you knew it, metal clashed and it shook the area. Rasheed tried to stab Mikagami, but as always, he dodged the attack and slashed him from behind.  
"You are always hotheaded. You don't think before you attack or fire off your mouth," Mikagami said.  
"You shut up! You always think you are better then everyone," Rasheed yelled.  
"What does Misty even see in you?" he said while slashing Rasheed. Rasheed fell back and hit the tree. He was breathing hard, but still wanted to fight.  
"I love Misty for who she is. And she loves me back for who I am. Not by how strong I am. It's true we are both gods, but that doesn't matter to us. We love each other no matter what. And I am determined to find that damn portal and save her. Weather you like it no not!" Rasheed said. Mikagami stood there, without saying anything. He withdrew his sword and sighed.  
"You know, even though I don't care about you. I still want my sister to be happy. Lets go find that portal," he said calmly. Rasheed looked at him for a while and then nodded in approval. He slowly got up and looked around.  
"But where IS the portal?" he asked.  
"I don't know. I just don't know," Mikagami said. And they both started to walk farther down the trail. Back at the tower the queen was peering through the dark pool. Watching the two men. She crackled and started to chant a spell. Bright light formed around Mikagami and Rasheed, as they were suddenly teleported to the Underworld.  
"Now to have some fun my dears," said the queen. A giant staircase hovered above a giant pit was formed. It looked like it could go on forever, a smell lingered in the tower. Bones and blood everywhere, and doors on every side on the wall. It was like a maze, but more dark and eerie.  
"Where the hell are we?" Rasheed muttered.  
"This must be where Misty is being held," Mikagami replied. They then heard someone crying. A woman crying, but not an ordinary woman.  
"Misty?" Rasheed asked.  
'Quick we have to find her. They must be doing something to her," Mikagami cried. He then ran up the tall staircase. Rasheed soon followed but then realized something. Her cries were coming from everywhere.  
"She could be anywhere...but how do we find her? Her cries are coming from all directions!" Rasheed yelled to Mikagami.  
"I don't know, but I have a strong feeling that she is somewhere at the top of the tower. And hopefully this staircase will take us to her," he replied. In the throne room, the queen was once again laughing to herself.  
"The fools are heading right into my trap. They have no idea that Misty is here with me as of now," she said.  
"You creep. How low can you absolutely go?" Misty yelled from behind.  
"My dear, I am just having a little fun before the ceremony," the queen said. Misty gritted her teeth and tried to contact Rasheed through telepathy.  
"Rasheed...please answer me...." Rasheed stopped in his tracks and looked around.  
"Misty? Is that you?"  
"Yes it is me.... but I can't stay for long.... you must turn back quickly...you are heading for a..." but was cut off when Lilac casted a thunder spell, electrocuted Misty right there.  
"Don't even think about doing that my dear," Lilac said from the corner. Misty grunted and glared at her. Both the queen and Lilac laughed, and Misty just looked at the ground and frowned.  
"Misty? MISTY!" Rasheed yelled.  
"What is it you ape?" Mikagami said.  
"I heard Misty.... she said for us to turn back because we are heading towards something," he said.  
"Heading for what?" Mikagami asked.  
"I don't know. Before she could say anything about it, she was cut off," Rasheed said in a stern voice.  
"They could be torturing her, that's why she couldn't finish. Those fiends," Mikagami said.  
"Well we have to hurry and find her!" Rasheed said and he ran passed Mikagami. Both men continued to run up the spiral staircase. There was a short rumble once they began to run. Rasheed turned his head and saw that the stairs behind them were slowly giving away, and falling into the pit of darkness.  
"Mikagami, hurry up!" Rasheed yelled.  
"I'm running as fast as I can!" Mikagami yelled back. At the end, the top of the staircase was coming to view.  
"Almost there..." Rasheed said in his mind. Mikagami reached the top first. He jumped to the end and looked back.  
"Hurry up!" he yelled. Rasheed was almost there when the stairs finally gave away. He started to fall into the pit, until Mikagami grabbed his arm and pulled him to the edge.  
"I thought you didn't care much about me," Rasheed said as he got up.  
"Eh, like I said. I don't want to see my sister sad," Mikagami said as he walked to the chamber door. Rasheed shook his head and grinned.  
"Or maybe you are starting to like me," he said in his mind.  
"Hey are you coming or what?" Mikagami said as he opened the door. Rasheed looked at him and followed through the door. Inside it was like any ordinary tower. It was the inner part of it, and they could sense Misty. She wasn't too far off, but another presence loomed in the air. They weren't alone, and they knew it.  
"So close, but so far away from your girl. Sorry but you wont be getting to her that easy," Lilac said in the darkness.  
"What are you talking about?" Mikagami said.  
"You'll find out soon enough my dear," she said and she laughed. She appeared before them and laughed once more.  
"The only way to get to her, is if you get through me," Lilac said. Rasheed and Mikagami both drew their swords.  
"We will not lose," Mikagami said. Lilac just grinned and laughed.  
"We'll see about that," and before they knew it, she had attacked. She moved so fast that they didn't see her. She had already knocked them back with a powerful black magic spell. Rasheed dug his heels into the ground to stop while Mikagami back flipped to a stop. Rasheed looked at his wounds and looked at Mikagami.  
"Mikagami we have to do something before it's too late," Rasheed said. Mikagami stared at Lilac and sighed.  
"Rasheed...I want you to go and save Misty.... I will stay and battle Lilac,"  
"No, she is too powerful...I can't let yo-"  
"NO! You must go save her now!" Mikagami said. Rasheed looked at him and sighed.  
"All right, but you must stay alive...For Misty," Rasheed said and he started to run towards the door. Lilac saw what he was doing and tried to stop him. But Mikagami had fired a water spell at her, causing her to turn her attention to him. Rasheed flung open the door and ran up the next spiral staircase.  
"Hang on Misty," Rasheed said. He flung open the next door and was in another chamber. Two iron knuckles appeared before him. He drew his swords and got in a ready stance. Both knuckles swung their giant axes, although being big and all; Rasheed was able to dodge it with ease. Meanwhile Mikagami wasn't doing so well with his fight against the Goddess of Fear. He was starting to get banged up. But he wasn't going to give up.  
"No matter what...I won't let my sister down," he said in his mind. He continued to lunge at her with all his might and slash her with his sword. Rasheed landed to the ground with a thud. Both knuckles have fallen in only minutes.  
"Looks like the queen is slipping...these things are nothing compared to the other creatures I have fought," and he took off to the next chamber. He was only one room away from Misty... The next set of stairs was much bigger then the others. A red carpet covered the ground, and a strange power lurked ever so close. Rasheed ran up the stairs and flung open the giant door. He gasped at the sight. Misty was in a giant orb in the center. Purple colored energy formed around her and was being absorbed, and a portal was slowly forming. But it was only the size of a quarter at the moment. Rasheed walked up to the orb and placed his hand on the glass.  
"Misty..." He whispered. He started to punch the orb, harder and harder. Trying to break it open, but with no luck.  
"Don't waste your energy trying to break it open. You will never be able to free her once we sacrifice her to open the portal to the gods," Hellingina said.  
"You monster..." Rasheed muttered. The queen just smiled, and moved closer towards him.  
"Don't worry though...you will be able to see her soon. Once I finish you off once and for all," Hellingina said. Rasheed grinned and formed two ice blades in his hands.  
"Not before I finish you off," he said. And the fight began. Hellingina took flight and casted a spell, that caused you to momentarily freeze. Though Rasheed counted that before it took effect and casted an ice spell at her. It did hit her but it didn't do a lot of damage. Hellingina smirked and lunged at him. She casted a black fire spell, that burned him. Rasheed countered with ice spells, though it had no effect on fire. Misty was losing her energy and fast. If Rasheed doesn't do something, she will die. And the portal was slowly getting bigger. It was now the size of a basketball. Rasheed tried to run over to Misty, but was always cut off by Hellingina. Down at the lower chamber, Mikagami had done some major damage on Lilac.  
"I wont let you win," Mikagami said while breathing harder then ever.  
"You fool, you're the one who wont survive this. You'll never see your sister ever again," Lilac said with a grin. She had cuts and burns all over her. And though she may not look like it, she too was getting as tired as Mikagami.  
"I have to get to my sister...." Mikagami thought. He looked at Lilac and grinned.  
"What are you grinning about?" Lilac said. Mikagami just laughed a bit and he stumbled forward.  
"What is this guy thinking?" Lilac thought.  
"I was just thinking of what your face expression would be like when I tell you, that I have a secret weapon," he said.  
"What! You mean that you are planning to do that now?" Lilac cried but then she grinned, "You're bluffing, you don't have any energy left."  
"Oh really? What if I said that this is the attack that will end this fight once and for all," he said. Lilacs raise one eyebrow and looked at him.  
"What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying, that you're going to die!" Mikagami yelled. And he focused all his energy into one giant spell that can kill your enemies instantly but kill you in the process.  
"No not the La Gamme!" Lilac yelled. She then began to get ready to cast a spell to counter the spell. But it was too late; Mikagami had already released the energy and Lilac.  
"Misty...I'm sorry..." he whispered and he was swallowed in the bright light. Both of them perished in the process. Mikagami was nowhere to be seen.  
"No Mikagami!" Rasheed yelled. Both fighters had felt that strange rumble from below.  
"My slave couldn't even kill that one man. I was wrong to chose such a weak goddess," Hellingina said. Rasheed clenched his fists,  
"How could you do this?" he whispered. He turned to Hellingina and yelled to her.  
"You will pay for all the troubles you caused my friends, and me" he said. Hellingina laughed,  
"Fortunately for you, you will be seeing your friends real soon," Hellingina said.  
"Not on my account," he said, and as he got in a fighting position another rumble happened. The portal was finally open and the orb in which Misty was in glowed a golden color. Hellingina laughed and walked up to the portal.  
"At last, the portal to the gods!" Rasheed gazed at Hellingina as she started to walk through. Rasheed started to run after her but a force field had been put up. Keeping him away from the portal and Misty. Hellingina laughed and was almost in.  
"Now I can take over Hyrule, once I obtain the power of the gods!" and she laughed some more. But was soon cut off when the portal started to suck her in.  
"Wha..What is this?" she cried. The portal started to change and was no longer the port to the Gods. It was the portal to the dark realm, where all evil are locked for an eternity. Hellingina grabbed the edge of the portal and tried to hold on but then lost grip and fell in. The portal disappeared and the top of the tower started to collapse. Everything covered in smoke; nothing could be seen in this mess. But as soon as it cleared up everything was empty. Everything a mess and the Underworld air filled the tower. Rasheed came out from the ruble and limped towards where the portal use to be.  
"Misty!" he called out. But no one answered. He tried calling again and again until his voice had turned to a whisper. Tears ran down his cheek and he fell to his knees. He sat there crying over the lost of his love. A few minutes later the golden orb appeared a few feet in front of him. He looked up and ran towards it. The glow had disappeared and Misty fell out. She fell into his arms, and he sat down. He laid her lifeless body in his lap and held her. Her head close to his shoulder. She wasn't breathing, and there were no signs of movement.  
"You were the only one who understood me...and the only one whom I wished to marry...." He said softly. He had a weak smile on his face, and few tears rolled down. The teardrops fell and hit her still face. He held her hand and held her.  
"I will never you leave you again..." he said. He then kissed her on the lips and let the tears fall. But what he didn't know was that, his tears, love, and his kiss had brought her back to life. It was the power of love that had brought her back to life, and also giving up some of his life force. She slowly opened her eyes and placed her hand on his face.  
"Misty?" Rasheed said. Misty opened her eyes all the way and looked up at him. Rasheed got up with her in his arms and smiled.  
"You're alive..."  
"And it was all because of you," she said softly. He then took off with god like speed back to Hyrule. They were on the field and everything was back to normal. The darkness, fires, and destruction were renewed and back to normal. He still had her in his arms, and he still smiled. The two gazed as light began to bring life to the land once again. Misty kissed him on the cheek and whispered something in his ear.  
"No matter what...we will always be together. And our friends will always be in our hearts," 


End file.
